


My Own Kryptonite

by madame_d



Series: WB kisses [2]
Category: Actor RPF, CWRPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_d/pseuds/madame_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tom can't act in Michael's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> For [multi-fandom kissing challenge](http://msktrnanny.livejournal.com/192327.html).
> 
> Vague spoilers for _Smallville_ pilot. If we still need to warn for that.

During the first take of the CPR scene, Michael slipped Tom some tongue. Well, tried to, at least.

He wasn't really being serious about it. But Tom had been very nervous, the pressure of three insistent requests for him to be Clark Kent weighing heavily on his completely inexperienced acting muscles. In addition, Tom had admitted to feeling overwhelmed by having to work with such actors as John Glover, Annette O'Toole, and John Schneider. If not through their work, Tom said, he knew the actors by reputation, and he was anxious of being measured up and found wanting, unable to hold his own against them.

All of which were actually working in Tom's favour, Michael thought, since fumbling, awkward Clark Kent was a far cry from a self-confident model accustomed to positioning himself just so to get that perfect pose for that perfect shot, showcasing his looks, as well as the clothes he was modeling, with just a shrug of a shoulder, flick of a wrist, or tilt of the head.

And yet, while Tom seemed to be doing okay in scenes with his other costars, the illustrious ones included, it was their scenes with Michael that were giving him the most trouble. Michael rejected outright the idea that it was his Lex Luthor's calculated, confidently open leers in Clark's direction that were abashing Tom. One didn't spend several years as an objectified sex-toy of a model without becoming used to getting - and ignoring - the lustful stares and undisguised wanton looks thrown in his direction. But something kept messing Tom up, and it was frustrating David and Miles and Al, not to mention the rest of the crew, who had to redo scene setups take after take after take.

So, Michael decided to take matters into his own hands, knowing his reputation as a prankster had preceded him onto the set. Once they'd finally moved onto the rescue scene, and Tom leaned down to perform CPR, Michael reached up, closing the distance between them, and kissed him. A quick swipe of his tongue over Tom's closed - and, possibly, pursed shut with shock - lips, and Michael was leaning over, spitting imaginary water, back in Lex Luthor persona.

"I could've sworn I hit on you," he said, altering the original line, and Tom sat back on his haunches, huffing out a laugh. Michael winked, and Tom burst out laughing, nose scrunched and his pointy canines gleaming in sunlight.

"Cut!" David yelled, and but there was no impatience or frustration in his voice. Tom twisted to look over his shoulder at him, and Michael raised himself on his elbows to get a better view of their director. "Rosenbaum, cut it out; we just found our Clark, we don't want him to quit. Tom, please don't sue us or Rosenbaum for sexual harassment; he didn't mean it!"

Tom turned back to look at Michael, so he gave Tom his best Lex Luthor's lascivious leer, and said, "Oh, I meant it." Tom smiled, big and bright, and the rest of their scenes were a breeze.

Later, packing up in his trailer at the end of the shoot, only a wrap party to attend before going back home, there was a knock, and Tom pulled the door open at the same time as Michael granted entrance. Tom walked into the trailer, all contradictory insecurity and poise, hands tucked in the back pockets of his jeans, and Michael smiled encouragingly.

"I... thanks. It was, like, a mental block or something; I just couldn't shake it."

Michael shrugged magnanimously, "Not your fault; my looks stun everyone into thunderstruck silence and blow all thoughts right out of everyone's heads."

Tom moved closer, reducing the distance between them, until he was less than a foot away, and Michael had to tilt his head up - up - to look at his face.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Tom said in a low voice, breath fanning over Michael's mouth, and then his lips touched Michael's in a soft, barely-there, almost-kiss.

And Michael considered holding him to it, turn it into a real kiss, but then he thought that if - okay, when - the pilot got picked up, he'll have to work with Tom a lot and maybe, if he pushed it now, he'd only make it worse in the future. After all, if it was meant to happen, it would happen.

Tom was still standing there, keeping his lips lightly pressed to Michael's, as if waiting for response, so Michael smiled, softly returning the kiss, and pulled back.

"You did good, Swelling. I'll see you at the party?"

Tom nodded and walked back toward the door, grabbing the handle and turning to look back at Michael. Michael motioned for him to keep going, so Tom waved and left.

Michael rubbed his thumb over his lower lip thoughtfully. If they got picked up, he would clearly have to kiss Tom a lot; it did wonders for Tom's acting abilities.


End file.
